


失温

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bottom！Kuronuma Aoba, M/M, Top!Izumii Ran, 兰青
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: 泉井兰×黑沼青叶本文含有：暴力描写 主要角色死亡 乱伦 过激性描写（大概）无法接受请勿阅读 我超凶 谁出警我骂谁
Relationships: Izumii Ran/Kuronuma Aoba





	失温

**Author's Note:**

> 爹咪点的生死炮（  
> 其实也没有很黄暴 但毕竟是黄的 也真的死了（？）

那是泉井兰上小学时的事。  
父亲在带他去医院的路上喜形于色，刚进病房，又听见护士在一旁不住夸奖：  
“这孩子见谁都是笑呵呵的，可爱得很哪。”  
母亲欢欣鼓舞，把襁褓中的弟弟抱给他看：  
“兰，这是你的弟弟，青叶。”  
“兰和青叶，都是很文雅的名字呢。”  
“是啊，”母亲久违的快乐神情却刺痛了兰，“他一定能成为一个好孩子的。”  
“你也要成为一个好哥哥哦，兰。”  
他顺着母亲慈爱的目光看去，正对上年幼的弟弟的眼睛，小婴儿尚未学语，对这个世界还完全陌生，却在视线交汇时粲然一笑。  
他一生都希望没有这个弟弟。

刚升上初中时，泉井兰还是个竭尽心力以博双亲一笑的“好孩子”。  
然而，父母嘉许的目光却凝聚在一旁的弟弟身上久久不去，再也没有转向过他。  
不仅仅是父母，所有人的爱和关切，都被青叶悉数夺了去。  
他的弟弟，恰似某部广为人知的小说所形容的，是个“像神一样的好孩子”。  
彼时，“泉井”这个姓还有如他的脸般乖巧又端正地坐落在他的名前面，述说着他们彼此相通的血脉，和截然不同的待遇。  
他把弟弟推倒在墙角，看他膝盖上渗出的血，弟弟吃痛得双目含泪，却没有一句怨言，只是望着他，殷殷地唤道：“哥哥。”  
那是与自己体内一模一样的血，或可说就是自己的血，这么想着，他就忽然感到一阵失温的疼痛。

父母离婚后，青叶在不知不觉中出落成一个小少年的模样，而兰早已厌恶当一个“好孩子”，成了远近闻名的不良少年。他不清楚自己的厌倦是否与他有关，也逃避细想。  
青叶间不容缓地改了姓，仿佛同样很排斥与哥哥流着同样的血似的。然而，他脸上还是挂着那副无邪的微笑：  
“蓝色平方。”  
就连说出这个与好孩子明显无缘的组织名字时，他仍旧是一派天真的模样。  
外表弱不禁风的弟弟是如何组织起一支队伍来的，他难以想象，也并无关心，但他正好需要新天地去施展拳脚。  
在恰好的时间出现了不可思议的诱惑，很难说是巧合。两人都明白青叶的退意不过是谎言，他也没有卸下伪装的意思。  
他凝视着弟弟欣悦的脸。或许可以为我所用呢，他产生了一生之中最蠢的念头。

青叶没有完全把蓝色平方交给他，接手这个组织几天后他就清楚了。  
不是一小撮人跟着青叶出走这种小问题，而是青叶让他成了这个废弃工厂的国王，却没有让人拥戴他。  
也罢。暴力与征服。这是泉井兰的生存哲学，很残酷，但很实用，效果可以说是立竿见影。  
有人崇拜他，也有人唾弃他，他到底是用拳头和血将一盘散沙塑成了自己的王座，当他试图把这种恐怖向外播散时，战争一触即发。  
他用最卑鄙的手段谋取胜利，毫不在乎旁人的目光。然而，不论是做一个循规蹈矩的好人还是暴虐乖戾的坏人，他都碰了壁。青叶让渡给他的力量反过来摧毁了他，他只能在窜天的火光里落荒而逃。  
作为青叶的第一个猎物、第一个食之无味后随手丢弃的对象，在那张纯真笑脸的注视下，声名狼藉，被扔进监狱这个大型垃圾场里。  
原来黑沼青叶什么都没有给过他，除了那个甜蜜的微笑。  
恐怖。他立刻感觉到的不是别的，而是恐怖。他逃进伸手不见五指的黑暗里，黑暗却扭曲成一张乖顺可爱的笑脸。  
“哥哥——”幼嫩的嗓音甜腻地呼唤着他，水光闪烁的眼睛仿佛在倾诉，他是如何天生适合被爱。  
这种恐怖比他挥拳投下的阴影可怕千百倍，恐怖到他一度想着，自己要是像其他人那样被骗得彻底，是否就不会遭到如此惊人的报复了。  
可是，他不爱青叶，从母亲手中接过幼小的弟弟时，他就知道没有这个可能。  
经年累月地浸淫在不见天日的监狱里，泉井兰终于憬然醒悟，作为兄弟至亲的两人，心中同样没有爱。  
没有爱，只有漆黑一片的恨意，在这方面，他们不愧是兄弟。  
答案呼之欲出，如果心中除了恨空无一物，那么干脆将一切置之度外，任由它泛滥下去，直至毁灭所有好了。  
所有里自然包括他的弟弟。于是恐怖也随即汇入恨意的浪潮里滔天而来，他在对弟弟的憎厌中第一次挺起了胸膛，狠狠地笑了。  
短暂的怔忡后，他的弟弟也第一次收起了令他作呕的笑容，露出了忿忿的表情。从那双冰冷的眼睛里，十几年来，他第一次认识了他的弟弟。

“青叶。”  
门吱呀一声打开了，短暂的回忆瞬时零落消散，那个人却从飞灰里拔地而起，雕琢出一张清晰而尖刻的脸，好整以暇地谑弄着现实。  
“无事不登三宝殿呀，大哥。”  
“你假惺惺的语气才更恶心，青叶老弟。”  
青叶抿了抿唇，正欲开口，一只大手已经覆上了他的发顶。过分粗砺的指尖好像娃娃机的抓手，箍得他头皮生疼。  
“你知道我是来做什么的吧？”  
泉井兰没来得及敛起他凶险的笑意，青叶似乎也被他牵动，揉了揉脑袋，歪着头冲他笑道：  
“做什么呢？我都不介意。”  
他就是凭着这副笑脸骗得所有人的欢心，也试图靠近欺瞒过他。  
但兰却从未堕入青叶眼中的陷阱，他想那并非是自身的高明足以勘破迷障。

倘若他对青叶有什么不恨的地方，那便是他的身体，没有人会特地记恨一只蚂蚁，青叶的身体与他的灵魂相比就像蚂蚁一样不值一提。  
肉欲是一种与爱无关却又世界大同的动物本能，很适合代替语言成为他们最后的和谐共处手段。然而这种交流也是磕磕绊绊、格格不入。  
青叶太弱小了，抓住他的感觉比扑住一只飞蛾还要轻微，令兰怀疑他这十几年喘的气是否都只是在鼻腔走马观花一场，不然他的身体怎会长留在了高中时代的形貌。这会儿，他缺乏锻炼的肌肉已经承受不住他恣意的横冲直撞，早早投了降。青叶埋怨地闷哼着扭过腰，只差临门一脚兰只好制住他的小臂，硬是嵌入得更深。青叶痛得直抓他的手背和腕部，仿佛不挠下几片肉来誓不罢休。兰加紧抽插了几回，在青叶无序的呻吟里草草了事。  
“跟你做真是毫无快感。”兰连烟都懒得点上一支，兴致缺缺地拾起方才丢在地上的衣裤。  
青叶松松地抬眼，沙沙地笑道：“这话你要留到做之前才有说服力啊，大哥。”  
说是稚气难消，但青叶又的确有一双不同于孩子的勾人的眼睛，需要时，他单薄的唇和瘦削的肩骨，亦可以丝丝缕缕地缠绕上丰盛的柔情，经他的口舌挑动一片白灿灿的炽热，他们就这么稀里糊涂地晃到了床上。青叶的关节泛着鲜艳的红痕，并不妨碍他享受逢场作戏的低级快乐，兰对他实在粗暴，有时甚至见了血，他依然赴汤蹈火，在他拙劣的侵捣中泄出一片旖旎。  
泉井兰不喜欢这样，不为他的轻浮，而是他全无抗拒的态度，那几乎和同住一个屋檐下时如出一辙，顺从过了头，就显得滑腻，他的柔软像包覆全身的鳞片，每一处都坚不吐实。  
如今的兰已经是青叶忌惮的对象之一，他也不似从前那般把弟弟放在眼里，然而哪怕只是心理阴影作祟，他仍会真实地感到弟弟的不紧不慢暗含着一层轻蔑。  
恐怖在他心中挥之不去，但那不是对青叶的畏惧了。  
出狱后，他不再是以前那个蠢钝的小混混，可恐惧依旧与日俱增，他试着用愤怒和仇恨混合成暴力去宣泄，却仍在午夜梦回时听到自己紊乱的心跳。

“你相信命运吗，青叶？”  
他不小心就问出了这个蠢问题。  
青叶笑得非常开怀：“那是废物相信的东西，你是废物吗，大哥？”  
平时的自己一定会急不可耐地反驳，但现在的泉井兰却一反常态地缄口不言。很可惜，即便思索，他脑中依然没有这类虚无缥缈的答案的容身之处。  
“青叶，你不觉得我们在某些大人物眼里都是废物吗？”  
“当然，所以在某些时候，我非常相信命运。”  
“比如，现在。”  
他一字一顿，面上笑意愈深，  
“你果然已经知道了。”些许错愕过后，兰又恢复了平静。青叶比起自己，的确更加聪明，也许已洞察了兰心中隐约的不安。  
“我是猜到的。他们为什么派你来呢？”  
“因为我现在是日出井组最得力的杀手，而你现在是他们在关东地区最大的麻烦。”  
“也就是说，我们在日出井组眼里就是两个用之即弃的垃圾嘛。”  
“对，你和我都是垃圾。”  
二者难得达成一次共识，兰随着青叶一同嬉笑起来，从上衣的口袋里掏出了手枪，熟稔地拉开了保险栓。  
“告诉我，大哥，你现在是什么心情？”  
“老实说，我不知道，不太高兴，也不难过，”兰望着他，忽然灵光乍现，“就跟你做爱差不多。”  
他很满意这个譬喻让面不改色的弟弟皱起了眉，趁胜追击道:“你呢，死到临头的感觉如何？”  
“嗯，跟你差不多吧。”  
黑沼青叶要死了，杀死他的还正是泉井兰。然而青叶仍是一脸置身事外的泰然，更别说惶恐和悲伤了。  
“你就不能表现得更害怕些吗，我都要失去动手的兴致了喂。”  
“哈哈，抱歉，大哥，我就是分不清恐惧和快乐。”  
明明以前就发誓要杀了他的。这么多年过去了，自己手上早沾满了血腥，想杀的人却一个都没死，现在夙愿终于得偿其一，却是这么兴味萧索，简直比小时候揍他一顿还不如揍棉花的感觉更差。  
两个人都无言以对，显然，话不投机并不能聊以填补生死之间尴尬的空白。  
“别谈命运了，大哥，我们来谈谈自由吧？”  
“自由？”兰挑了挑眉，“我先声明，别想着收买我。”  
“怎么会，我就是死也不会跟你共事的，哥哥，”此刻他的语气却亲昵起来，“但是，他如果他们叫来的是个干练的杀手，我也许不会有按下启动键的机会。”  
泉井兰的脸色一变，你做了什么，他如鲠在喉，青叶简单地读懂了他的唇语，轻松地答道：  
“他们的武器库被我炸了。明日机组也已经收到这个消息了，我是用你的名义发出去的。”  
“我不相信。”  
“反正等你回去复命时，我已经是一具尸体了，也无所谓了吧。”  
“可惜呀，哥哥，我们是兄弟，血缘就是最好的证据——”  
“你有哪怕一天把我当作哥哥吗？”  
青叶从来没有真正敬爱过他，当然，他也没有把他视作弟弟来关心过，所以，他只是在为横生的枝节烦躁。  
“确实，但我们不过是垃圾，孰真孰假，对他们来说又有什么区别呢？我也可以向你保证绝没有拉你下水，你敢把你的性命赌在你的亲弟弟上吗，哥哥？”  
你愿意就这样给青崎大哥当一只听话的小狗吗？他的手指宛如合起翅膀般轻轻拢住了枪身，暧昧的眼神则径直舔了一口他的心。那股烦躁猛地膨大，兰现在有些想念香烟的滋味了。  
“我明白了，就不该给你机会说话的。”泉井兰抬起了小臂，枪口随之偏离，“本来以为这一顿下来至少能让你安静点去死的。”  
青叶眯起眼笑道：  
“你可是比以前有用多了，大哥。”  
“我不会回去了。”意料之中的回答，青叶嘴角舒展，兰兀自握住枪身，“现在，是了结我们个人恩怨的时刻。”  
咔哒一声，手中的枪已然上好了膛。  
泉井兰露出了会心的微笑。  
“你心情好了吗？”  
“你倒是还有空关心我，不会想向我讨饶吧。”  
“怎么会呢，大哥，”青叶的脸色先一步否定了兰的揶揄，“我正为报复了自以为是的大人兴奋不已。”  
他们从未如此认真地端详过彼此的神情。荒凉的冬夜繁星如沸，而青叶的眸色为何更加雪亮，倒显得他复仇的快慰黯淡了三分了呢。  
“你疯了，拿命来换？不，你是太清醒了，青叶，你比我更像怪物啊。”  
“相比之下，对亲弟弟开枪的你，是不是就显得胆小了呢？”  
泉井兰在听到青叶的回答后肆无忌惮地朗声大笑。无法看透的弟弟却总能言中自己的心念，他花了很长时间发现他的可怖，再花了更长的时间去接受这个事实。  
“没错，你说得对。如果不是这也怕那也怕，我早就杀了你了。”  
亲手报复弟弟。  
亲手击溃哥哥和他背后的势力。  
泉井兰出狱后的短暂一晤，在川流不息的十字路口，他们各怀愿想错身而去。  
多年后的现在，他们的命运殊途同归般重叠于今夜。

“计划这么顺利还是要谢谢来的是你啊，大哥，反正都是要死了，可以听我的，对着我的心脏开枪吗？”  
十几年前的盛夏，泉井兰险些溺死在盂兰盆节无度的喧嚣里，他趔趄着挤出人群，看到一行人捧着水灯往前去，洁白的纸灯笼在黄昏的微光里很是扎眼，据说那是要为灵魂送行。  
父亲找到他，要带他去看两天前出生的弟弟。  
第一次见面，母亲把还是婴孩的青叶放进他怀中时，他听到青叶微弱却不止息的心跳，每一个节拍都泵出与自己一模一样的血，忽然感到自己的心脏被攥出胸腔安进了别人体内，所有的血液都倏然离他而去，一阵天旋地转，他百骸空虚却更想呕吐，青叶悄无声息地蚕食着他的体温，他预感此后他也将同样侵蚀着他的世界。  
要是顺从心中雀跃不已的欲望——掐死他或者摔死他，说不定自己会走上另一条路。  
这个人分走了自己的血，分走了他人的爱，分走了他此生注定得不到的很多东西，然后弃之敝履。  
可恨，怎能不可恨，这个世界原本只存在我就对了。  
他缓慢地扣着扳机，仿佛只为了试探引火线的位置，格外用心地感受着悬在指尖轻微的硌痛。  
不对啊，那岂不是连自己都一道否定了么。  
就算世上从来不存在青叶，我也一定是这副模样吧。他不由自主地想。  
这就是青叶的可怕之处。他只是恰如其分地勾出他人心中的阴影罢了，好比即便把他碎尸万段，炸药的引线也不会断。  
泉井兰沮丧起来，他还未战胜青叶，就要杀死他了。以后，他回忆起他时，脑中只剩下这令他反胃的胜利笑容了。  
还不如他骤然挺跨时他吃痛的哭叫来得有趣。  
“再见了，青叶。”  
似乎有一个世纪那样漫长，兰终于听到了机械内部牵引的细响。一道烟火、一瞬绚烂的光焰，直直窜入青叶的胸膛，一轮血色的花迅速抽长盛放，深红的蕊竞相炸开，在朦胧的硝烟中送来腥甜的暗香。  
那声枪响来得太晚了，晚到他权当没有听见。比起远方某间仓库坍塌的轰鸣，垃圾的碎裂声不过是蜉蝣扇动了一下翅膀。  
到头来，两个人的愿望都没能完全实现。  
在漫溢的血液中心，青年浑身赤裸，苍白的手指微微蜷曲，淡淡的笑容余烬般若隐若现，而他仿佛沉睡在母亲的羊水里那般安详。  
他死了，死得轻描淡写，像其他所有他杀死的人一样，留下一个再普通不过的杀人现场。  
命运此时是公平的，这是它唯一一处值得相信的地方。  
他伸手探去，掌根严丝合缝地贴紧他的胸口，痛苦与温度都飞速流逝，这些汩汩血流会汇入哪条江河，托起他灵魂的水灯？  
他敲打着回报目出井组的短信，一时失神，不知渗入掌缝的究竟是谁的血液。活下来的赢家是泉井兰，但在大人眼里，这究竟是兄弟中哪一个的血，根本无关紧要。  
他们是一对畸形的怪物，加起来就是完全的恶，无论存下哪个，都是祸害。不论亡魂踏上了哪条江流，他们都一定会在地狱重逢吧。  
和黑沼青叶不同的是，泉井兰不想死，也无法安然接受自己的死。  
兔死狗烹……这就是他真正害怕的命运。

青叶至死都在利用自己、利用我。  
那么，我也可以利用弟弟的死吧。  
少顷，他按下了删除键，开始在收信人一栏填下他一直暗暗记在心中的，明日机组某人的手机号码。  
他的心脏孤独地跳动着，这世上已经没有人与他流着相同的血液了。与此同时，他品尝到了自由的一丝甘美。  
冻毙的人总死在温暖的错觉里。冬季的夜色氤氲，指上残留的血滴似乎顷刻就结了冰，恍惚之间，泉井兰第一次感受到了来自黑沼青叶的温暖。


End file.
